


Phone Sex

by StarlightSolar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSolar/pseuds/StarlightSolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is stressed at work and has asked for Korra to help her de-stress upon returning home from work. Korra, instead, has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

“My hands are a little full at the moment Kuvira, can this not wait?” Asami asked, her grip tightening on her cordless office phone when she felt a pair of lips attach themselves to her neck. She breathed out slowly when they hit a pressure point, slowly increasing their suction. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Frowning, Asami reached up and felt around for the item that had fastened her hair. While she was known to carry around various item of makeup with her, the only hair care products she made sure she had was a brush. Only recently did she start pulling her hair back for a more professional look, so hair ties was something she’d usually forget. 

Muting the phone against her chest, she turned and frowned at Korra, who smiled smugly in response. The look sent heat rushing towards her face, as well as other places. She forced herself not to act upon it, why give her girlfriend the satisfaction, and focused on the hard piece of plastic her hand finally touched.

“An office clip?” Asami asked, rolling her eyes. “Do you know how damaging this will be to my hair?”

“Not at all,” Korra answered, shaking her head. “Please, enlighten me.” She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one hip Asami momentarily lost her train of thought when she noticed the muscles flexing her Korra’s dark arms. Her eyes followed each dip and curve, moving down to her forearms and landing on her strong hands. Korra snickered before lifting a hand and snapping her fingers right by Asami’s ear.

Asami blinked rapidly, regaining her bearings before looking away. She didn’t want to see the pompous look on Korra’s face, let alone give her the satisfaction of distracting her. Not at the chance of risking her reputation of being calm, cool, and collected. “It tugs on my hair, making it thin and brittle, and cause it to brea-” 

She was cut off by a fierce kiss pressed to her lips. She instantly relaxed, moaning gently into the embrace. Korra pushed in harder, reaching up and cupping the back of Asami’ neck with her hand, pulling her in closer. Her other hand snaked around Asami’s waist, her thumb circling on her hip bone. Asami made a sound of discomfort when the phone was pressed more firmly into her chest in between their bodies.

When Asami parted her lips to take a breath, Korra flicked her tongue against Asami’s bottom lip. She smiled into their kiss when Asami responded positively by sucking on the tip of the pink appendage. After a few moments, the two began to explore each other’s mouths. Their tongues scraped against teeth and lips the more passionate their kiss became. Asami reached up and placed a hand on Korra’s cheek, her fingers toying with her girlfriend’s earlobe.

Korra reached in between the two of them and grabbed Asami’s wrist. Pulling away from their kiss, but not before dragging her teeth along her girlfriend’s bottom lip, she lifted her girlfriend’s arm, and placed the phone that was still held in Asami’s tight grip the taller girl’s ear. Asami slowly opened her eyes, practically gasping for air. Her green eyes were glazed over as she stared up into Korra’s bright blue pair. “You have a phone call you need to get back to,” she whispered.

Asami pushed Korra away before turning back around, looking down at the papers on her desk. “I do have the papers here, but I was getting ready to leave for the night.” She tensed up when she felt Korra’s lips return to her neck. She pulled her lips into a thin line when she felt her girlfriend’s muscular frame press against her back, and her strong hands beginning to knead her hips. Asami had move her leg, intending on pressing one of her high heels into the top of Korras foot. It was at that moment she had remembered she removed them previously in the night, wanting to give her aching feet a rest. While she was used to wearing high heels on a regular basis, she used the time in the privacy of her office to relax a bit.

Picking up on the movement, Korra pushed her right foot against Asami’s right ankle, forcing her to spread her legs wide open, or as wide as Asami’s pencil skirt allowed her to. Asami made a soft sound of discomfort when Korra pulled her hips back, forcing Asami to catch her balance on her desk, resting her elbows on the desk top. Glancing across the room, she peered at her office door exhaling deeply upon spotting it locked.

Korra trailed her lips from the side of Asami’s neck towards the back, just underneath her hair line. She leaned over her girlfriend, trapping her against the hard wood of the desk, her breast pressing firmly against Asami’s back, who tense up upon contact. Korra reached down, lightly running her fingernails down Asami’s stocking covered legs. The friction of the contact caused Asami to giggle lightly.

“No, nothing’s funny,” Asami said, squirming underneath Korra’s body. She reached back with her left hand, grabbing hold of Korra’s and squeezing hard. Korra then leaned forward, licking the outer shell of her girlfriend’s ear before nibbling lightly on her earlobe. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Korra asked, her breath tickling Asami’s ear.

“No,” Asami whispered. She cleared her throat. “No, Kuvira, I don’t think we need to add another team to the project.”

Korra placed her hands on Asami’s waist and pulled gently, indicating she wanted her to sit up. Asami leaned back, the phone still pressed to her ear. Korra placed her hands on her girlfriend’s hips once more, forcibly turning her around before picking her up and plopping her down onto the top of the desk. Before Asami could say anything, Korra put a hand on Asami’s chest, gently pushing her back so she was laying back. She then ran her thumb across the bottom of Asami’s lip. In turn, Asami sucked the digit into her mouth, teasing the soft skin with her tongue and her teeth. 

Swallowing hard, Korra froze when Asami locked eyes with her, a mischievous glint filing her bright green eyes. “If that’s the way you want it…” Korra muttered before pulling her hand back. Korra then slipped her left hand underneath Asami’s right knee, pulling up and propping her leg on her shoulder. Korra leaned back and gripped Asami’s foot gently beginning to massage it.

Asami’s eyelids fluttered at the soft pressure on her foot. Twitching a few times at the feel of her stockings being pressed into her soft skin, she tried to focus on the long winded rant that Kuvira was feeding into her ear. She was only able to catch a bit of the conversation as she felt a twinge in her pubic area when her girlfriend hit a sensitive spot. In response, she felt her underwear beginning to dampen. Squeezing her eyes shut, she placed a hand on her face, gently shaking her head back and forth. It was only a matter of time before Korra noticed her scent. When Korra began to focus on the same spot, she was sure her girlfriend had detected the change.

Asami jumped when she heard a loud ripping sound. Snapping her eyes open, she glanced down at Korra in shock when she spotted her girlfriend actively tearing her stockings to shreds. Before she could say anything in response, Korra began to press kisses along the top of Asami’s foot, distracting her. Upon reaching her toes, Korra wrapped her lips around as many as possible, sucking gently. Asami forced back her giggles which soon evolved into a light cooing as her girlfriend’s tongue poked in between each toe.

“Future Industries has always had good relations in the Earth Kingdom. Are you really threatening to change things right now?” Asami croaked. She rolled her eyes, biting her lip as Korra’s lips began to trail down the muscle on her inner thigh. Her breathing became more labored the closer Korra got towards her center. “No…e-everything is okay. I just…spilled some coffee on myself.” Asami gasped when she felt Korra’s tongue trace the along the side of her underwear, trailing along the outermost part of her outer lips. Pursing her lips, Korra sucked on the skin and pulled back so that the thick skin was exposed from beneath the cotton material, leaving her inner lip trapped. 

“Would you please give me a minute to cleanup?” Asami questioned. She reached out towards the holder of the cordless office phone and pressed the hold button. The minute she saw the green light flash, she dropped the phone onto the top of the desk, not caring how much noise it made. Propping herself up on her elbows, she glanced down at Korra, her face flushed a bright red. “Why are you taking your time?” she demanded. "Do you want me to lose composure? Do you want Kuvira to hear?"

Korra looked up at her girlfriend, smiling at how unkempt she looked. Her dark hair was beginning to slip out of the office clip and fall past her shoulders. She gently placed Asami’s leg back down off of her shoulder, before placing her hands next to Asami’s on the desk. She then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “To answer your question…” Korra placed her hand on the front of Asami’s buttoned up blouse. “Yes.” With that she tugged hard, ripping the shirt open, popping a few buttons off. 

Asami let out a loud moan since the phone was still placed on hold, the occasional beeping from the electronic device alerting her of such. Korra nipped at Asami’s pale exposed skin. Upon coming into contact with the black lacy bra holding covering her girlfriend’s breasts. She licked along the edge of the cup, before sucking hard on the skin and pulling up. She was attempting to free Asami’s breast without the use of her hands. Asami reached up and dug her hand into Korra’s hair, pressing her closer to her chest. The minute her nipple was released from the undergarment, it harden upon coming in contact with the air. Korra then moved towards the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

“Oh…Korra…” Asami whispered. 

“Phone,” Korra mumbled in response.

“Shoot!” Asami cleared her throat, whimpering when her other nipple was released, before pressing the resume button. She picked up the phone and pressed it back to her ear. “I’m back. What can I-”

As Kuvira launched into another rant Korra began to chew on one of Asami’s nipples, plucking and stretching the other one. Asami’s breath hitched when she felt a twinge in her pubic area. She was sure that her underwear would become soaked and see through before Korra even reached that part of her. She began to squirm around, the air becoming hot, her body beginning to sport a light shine.

“I understand…that you’re not…seeing my position…but at least…attempt…to _try_!” Asami cried out the last word of her sentence when Korra leaned back and began to give her right leg the same treatment she had previously given her left. Upon reaching her right out lip, Korra, once again, pulled it out so that it was unearthed from the cotton material, leaving her inner lips and vulva covered.

“No…e-everything is fine, really.” Asami licked her lips, swallowing hard, coating her dry throat. “I just…slammed my thumb in my desk drawer.” A moment later she rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m kind of clumsy,” she muttered. Korra snorted before reaching over and plucking a pen out of a cup holder. Pressing on the top, she released the writing tip.

Placing her hand on Asami’s knee, she gave it a gentle squeeze before moving underneath her skirt. Asami reached up and bit the knuckles on her left hand when Korra gripped her underwear underneath her skirt and pulled up tightly, digging the material into her sensitive skin. “What are you doing?” Asami mouthed at her girlfriend.

Korra raised an eyebrow and winked before pressing the tip of the pen right above Asami’s clitoris. The bud was swollen, straining against the thin material. Korra hummed to herself a she began to draw a circle around the bundle of nerves, the ink from her pen creating an outline. The more circles Korra made the faster she moved. She smiled as the dark spot on Asami’s underwear grew and grew. She pursed her lips and blew at the spot, sending a shiver over Asami’s body.

“Kuvira…why don’t you…try to view this…in a more positive light,” Asami suggested. “If that’s even possible.” She reached up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, silently thanking Korra for leaving her clothing on. While she did worry about someone potentially interrupting them, she didn’t want the papers underneath her stick to her back and become ruined.

As if reading her mind, Korra released her tight grip on Asami’s underwear and dropped the pen onto the desk. Gently pulling Asami up, she carefully picked up the papers, gathering them into a nice pile. As Korra leaned closer to her girlfriend, Asami placed her free hand on Korra’s back, trailing her nails across the clothing tightly covering her skin. Korra tensed in response but continued to clear the desk. It was then Asami felt something hard pressing against her knee. She smiled before pressing a kiss to Korra’s neck.

Upon finishing her cleaning job, she placed her hands on Asami’s knees, running her thumbs against them, all the while pushing her legs apart. Her girlfriend cradled the phone in between her cheek and her neck, before reaching out and rushing to unfasten the button and zipper on Korra’s pants. At the same time, Korra slipped her hands underneath Asami’s skirt and pulled her underwear off before pocketing them.

Korra grabbed Asami by the wrists and pulled her hands away before pushing her pants and boxers down to rest against her thighs. A light blue dildo rested against the edge of the desk, thick black straps hooked around Korra’s lower body. Korra gripped Asami’s hips and tugged her forward towards the edge of the desk, causing the blue dildo to press against Asami’s pink center, slipping slightly into her tight center.

Asami’s eyes widened as she let out a loud shout. Korra quickly placed a hand on her girlfriend’s mouth, before burying her face into her neck, her shoulder’s shaking with laughter. Asami heard Kuvira’s slight hesitation in the phone pressed to her ear, but all her focus was lost. At that moment, given Kuvira’s questions, she only had to answer yes or no.

Her pale skin was flushed a bright pink and her breathing became ragged. Being pushed so close to the edge had caused her to want to cry out from frustration, especially since Korra just placed light kissed along her neck and ear, refusing to move. Her entire body began to tremble, her toes curled in anticipation.

“Gah!” Asami cried when she felt Korra’s thumb brush against her clit. “No, I’m just _frustrated_ …with not being able to _finish_ …anything tonight.” She did sound much harsher than usual, but she was growing very impatient with Korra’s teasing and wanted to reach a release her body was very close to. A kiss to one of her trigger points on her neck caused her to shake even more. Reaching down, Asami placed a hand on Korra’s firm ass and pushed her forward, sighing happily when the dildo pushed all of the way inside.

Korra chuckled into her neck before moving her hips at a rapid pace. Asami inhaled sharply, but couldn’t find herself able to exhale at the sudden feeling of her being deliciously stretched. The soft squelching sound surrounded her, ending her into a fog, really forcing her to focus. The burn from being impaled was blissful strong. Asami already felt her body preparing for a release. The need rising every time the hard plastic head bumped against her g-spot. 

“Hang on Kuvira…there’s a knock at the door…” Asami moved to press the hold button but froze when she felt that familiar rush of exquisiteness flooding to her pubic area. She placed the phone onto the desk, the ear piece and mouth piece pressed flat against the cool surface. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and her legs around her waist. “Oh…spirits,” she whimpered.

Korra lifted herself up, running her tongue all over Asami’s lips, occasionally touching on her girlfriend’s tongue. She pressed forward and sucked hard on Asami’s pink appendage, pulling it into her own mouth, massing it gently before releasing with a soft pop. “Spirits have nothing to do with this.”

Asami couldn’t find a voice to respond. She just nodded rapidly, closing her eyes and leaning back, allowing her body to feel every touch, every movement. “I’m…so close…” she whispered. Korra gave a few extra hard thrusts before pulling out. Her girlfriend whined in response, instantly missing the feel of being so full. “Don’t…”

“I’m not stopping,” Korra answered as she crouched down to the floor, making herself eye level with Asami’s sopping pink center. Her opening seeped with her juices, her inner lips coated lightly with the same substance. Her clit throbbed in time with Asami’s pulse. Korra used her thumbs and forefingers to fully spread her girlfriend open.

Asami moaned loudly when she felt Korra begin to blow on her warm center. Her clit throbbed even more at the feel of the skin stretching near it. The head was beginning to poke out from underneath the hood. She shivered when she heard a loudly slurping sound, indicating Korra was preparing her fingers. She, however, wasn’t prepared when Korra quickly pushed two fingers inside and began to push them in and out.

She reached back and grabbed a hold of the edge of the desk, her fingers turning white from the pressure. After a few passes, Korra curled her fingers, searching for Asami’s g-spot. Upon finding it, Asami’s hips rose from the desk as she let out a squeal. Lifting her legs, Asami placed them on Korra’s shoulders locking her ankles behind her neck.

Korra flittered her fingers against Asami’s spot, tickling the soft tissue, causing her girlfriend to squirm even more. She then began to rock her hand in an up and down motion. She smiled when she felt Asami’s grip around her neck tighten. Asami inhaled sharply and with each exhale, she let out a loud “Oh!”. Korra’s smile widened. Her girlfriend’s constant stream of gasping always indicated that she was very, very close to a release.

Lifting her left hand, Korra used her thumb and forefinger to pull back on the hood of Asami’s clit, exposing it to the open air. She licked her lips before leaning forward and sucking the bud into her warm mouth. Asami’s back arched off of the desk. The clang of metal caught Korras attention. Sucking hard on the pebble of nerves, Korra looked up to see that Asami’s hair was flowing down, past her shoulders and skimming the surface of her desk, indicating that the office clip had fallen off. 

Korra took the time to enjoy the view as she continued to thrust her fingers into Asami’s soft, warm body. Her nipples were a harsh pink, contrasting against the dark lacy bra and black top her girlfriend was wearing. Her pale skin was coated in a light sweat, shining brightly underneath the office lights. Her chest heaved with every breath, her moans gradually getting louder and louder. 

Moving her head back, Korra continued her sucking, stretching the clit, sending jolts of pleasure racing through Asami’s body. Her small twitches soon became constant. The muscles in her girlfriend’s legs spasmed next to her face. Finally releasing the nub, and taking a note of how big, swollen, and red it was, Korra took her thumb on her left hand and pressed down on it with as much force she could muster.

Asami gripped Korra’s hair, digging her fingernails into her scalp as she let out a loud wail, her voice cracking. Her face turned a dark red from exertion and tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. As soon as her cries subsided, she collapsed back onto the desk, shaking violently. Korra instantly stood up and pulled Asami into a tight embrace, holding her as she slowly calmed down.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Asami picked up the phone and placed it back against her ear. “Kuvira…it’s been a _long_ day and I need to head out,” she panted. I’ll talk to you about this tomorrow morning. Something important came up.” With that she pressed the END button before placing the phone back on the cradle.

“I don’t think you put her on hold last time,” Korra muttered before placing a light kiss to Asami’s forehead. 

“Yes, I did,” Asami insisted. “Thank you for that.” She then punched Korra lightly on the arm. “When I said I needed to de-stress, I _meant_ when I got home.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” she asked with a shrug. Asami smiled brightly before pressing a kiss to the tip of Korra’s nose.

“You’re right,” she agreed. “Where _is_ the fun in that?” While her smile remained the same Korra could see the mischievous look erupt once more green eyes. 

“I’m going to pay for this aren’t I?” Korra asked.

Asami didn’t response. She just pulled her girlfriend into another kiss. Upon pulling away she began to re-fasten her shirt the best she could with a few button missing. Korra pulled her boxers and pants back into place before re-buttoning them. She then picked up the stray pieces of Asami’s stockings. Heading towards the trash can across the room, Korra felt a twinge down below when she heard Asami whisper, “Let’s just say, I’m curious as to how your meditation is going.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for everyone who is waiting for me to update my other stories. I felt like I should give you all something to tie you over until I'm able to update them again. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
